Maricruz
'Maria Cruz Dolores a.k.a Maricruz '''is the main protagonist of ''The Sweet Misadventures of Maricruz. She is a Mexican baby ghost from Mission District sent to Dulce Harbor by her mean babysitter, Sandy Sanchez.She currently lives with her Adopted family, the Rodriguez family.She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Graveyard Maricruz and the pilot episode ''are different from ''The Sweet Misadventures of Maricruz because they had gotten an M'' rating.Headstrong, impulsive and endlessly curious, Maricruz is absolutely seen by humans. Personality Maricruz is extremely wide-eyed, innocent, cute and modest.She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she hasn't met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not.Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Maricruz's optimism and enthusiasm can border on shyness, to the point of endangering people around her with her quirky antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. All this, coupled with her supernatural imagination, often puts her and Carmelo in strange, creepy situations.In Graveyard Maricruz,Maricruz is quite friendly, especially to Felicia Sendora, but often suffers from indecision and hesitance to act in social situations due to her sheltered upbringing. She is shown to be extremely naive, needing more clarification to pick up on wordplay and some sensitive topics than most everyone else in the series. She lacks knowledge of the outside world due to her foster father having kept her sheltered inside the mansion most of her life. Overall, she is a gentle young girl who wishes only to live a normal life and be happy with her friends and family. Appearance Body Maricruz is a girl of medium height. She has brown eyes, long dark brown hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Maricruz's bangs on her hair overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are actually drawn. Her cheeks normally have black spades on them. The spade marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions, such as hourglasses when she is bored, grey skulls when she is pumped white skulls when she is depressed, or light bulbs when she has an idea. Considering that her mother's cheeks have clover shaped marks, it's possible that this is a genetic trait.When going through ghostberty, grey spades appear on Maricruz's skin (including forehead and ears) although she is able to pull them off. Eventually, she turns completely pale and acquires an baby-like appearance. Her hat turns into a black Jester's hat with a pink skull image on the front . Her eyes are replaced with spades, and she gains a black pacifier. Clothing ''For a comprehensive list of Maricruz's outfits, see List of Maricruz's outfits. Her wardrobe consists of every color of the rainbow. She usually wears a red hairband and lets her hair down, but she sometimes wears a red cat hat.In Graveyard Maricruz,Her appearance, with dark brown hair and black eyes, gives her the impression of an dark haired creepy girl, which looks appropriately creepy for a ghost. Similarly, Maricruz was designed in wearing an old-fashion mexican style school uniform as contrast to the other students in the school who all wear preppier uniform clothing. Relationships Sandra Sanchez It's noted that Maricruz's naive and meek demeanor is arranged to be a complete contrast to Sandra's snobby and mean nature. Carmelo Rodriguez Maricruz and Carmelo are best friends and and the two enjoy spending time together, whether it's simply goofing off or having adventures in their strange town. Francisco Dolores Maricruz, though loving her parents, struggles being under their watchful eyes.Maricruz and her father share a naive and playful personality. Maria de la Carmen Maricruz has a bit harder of a time getting along with her mother. Not fond of her mother's strict and traditional sense, she likes being sent to Earth to get some space from her.At the same time, Maricruz fully knows the danger of her mom finding out that she's being too naive or exploring other worlds without permission, which would lead her to be sent to St. Clara's. Regardless, the two love each other immensely. Marsha Dolores Ever since the two girls were little, they used to be best friends until all of a sudden, Marsha tortured her, embarrass her, and make her do all of her dirty work. Chucho Reyes While Maricruz is an incredibly shy nina, Chucho is something of a free-spirited nino, so their personalities sometimes clash. Penelope Perez Penelope is Maricruz's old frenemy from Mission District.They met a long time ago before Penelope is killed by a mexican priest and Maricruz met Carmelo.She still makes fun of her, but Maricruz clearly does not feel the same way and she often pushes her away. Richie Richington Richie is the abusive foster father of Maricruz. Reina Richington Reina is Maricruz's foster mother.She used to be a maid for Francisco and was trained under a long-standing tradition in the Richington family that future heirs are to marry the best of the maids. Francisco however met and married Maria de la Carmen which he loved dearly until they died,but she rises from the grave. Although Maricruz is taken by them, But the stress of raising children got the better of her after she turned 3.She got so stressed out that she started drinking and that’s when she started to act so mean to Maricruz. She didn’t do it to Amy because she’s the older sister; which is why she enjoys causing her misery anyway.She secretly despises Maricruz due to how she's loved by everyone. Amy Richington Maricruz immediately learns how stuck up and nasty Amy really is when she attends Dulce Harbor High School. Felicia In Maricruz and Felicia,Maricruz's former best friend Felicia comes to visit. But Felicia is known for ruining Maricruz's life. Ever since the two girls were little, they used to be best friends until all of a sudden, Felicia is going insane with jealousy and tries to murder Maricruz, but fails.Since kindergarten, Felicia was winning beauty pageants until My Fair Maricruz. Biography When Maricruz was just an ghost infant, An Latino-American boy named Carmelo Rodriguez supposedly found her out in the cemetery. When her took a closer look at the child, he declared her as "his new baby sister", and immediately knew that she was "his new little baby sister." A mexican man in a boat naming a newborn baby girl then passes by, and that is where he came up with the name "Maricruz". he decided to raise Maricruz as his own, and took her with him to Dulce Harbor. Sometime later, a now older Maricruz and Carmelo were out when they discovered orphans Chucho Reyes and Lola Reyes argue with each other.after they are saved by Maricruz and Carmelo,they are raised by a mexican hippie family.In Graveyard Maricruz,Maricruz's mother died while she was still pregnant with her, and she and her father were buried by the wealthy yet abusive family called The Richingtons. But three days later, Maricruz crawls out of her womb and the grave.After her birth,she is taken by them,but when they drop Maricruz's porcelain china doll to the ground. It shatters to pieces just like Maricruz does when her abuse at home and in her forced relationship pushes her over the edge causes her to die of a broken heart.In the pilot episode,Alexandra Sanchez stands up for Maria Cruz in front of her abusive mother, The Richingtons and the crowd.When she does smile, it cause bad things might happen to them and changing the world into a Jorge R. Gutierrez style Kitaro parody nightmarish world as seen in one episode, My Fair Maricruz. Although, this does not apply in some earlier episodes, because she smiles only to her friends. But she had to smile in front of everybody in the school auditorium when she sang Cielito Lindo as part of a pageant. Trivia *In earlier conceptual versions of the series, Maricruz was a Mexican human baby girl,but she died. After someone suggested that she make Maricruz older and becomes a ghost, Sandra changed her into a Mexican ghost from a different dimension. * Maricruz's first word was "Maricruz" but in a baby voice. * Maricruz herself has confirmed that she and the other people from Mission District aren't humans. Rather, they are a ghost species called "Fantasmas." * In spite of this, a spolied and bratty girl refers to her as human. * Maricruz seems to be closer to Chucho than Carmelo while, in turn, Carmelo seems to be closer to Lola than she is this may be because of her personality being closer to Chucho's than to Lola's *Nika Futterman, the person who voices Maricruz, also voices Lola Caricola from CatDog, Chum Chum from Fanboy and Chum Chum, and had Sticks the Badger in Sonic Boom. **In addition, Nika Futterman's voice as Maricruz is highly similar to the one she used for Sticks. **In The Pilot episode,it is revealed that Maricruz's blood is red.The color was changed to pink later, however. *In "Muerto Quinceanera", Maricruz and Carmelo's souls are said to be bound together for eternity, according to the mexican ghost legend. *Maricruz is similar to: *Ofelia/Princess Moanna of Pan's Labyrinth. *Lilly from Mama. *A little girl from The Captured Bird. *Maricruz bears a resemblance to Sayo Aisaka from Mahou Sensei Negima and Menma of Ano Hana. Both characters have similar hairstyles. *Maricruz bears a very strong resemblance to Sally from Creepypasta. Both are innocent girls who are the rape/murder victims of their foster parents. The experience didn't even corrupt them, so they remains sad ghosts of innocent little girls. *In My Fair Maricruz,when she is performing as a cute mexican little girl(complete with curly hair and pink dress), singing Cielito Lindo for the talent portion of the school's "Little Miss Dulce" pageant. This smile is so abnormal that it destroy the universe, transporting her, Carmelo and Alex to a Jorge R. Gutierrez-like Kitaro parody nightmarish universe, in which the three of them are recast as a half human half ghost girl with a bloody hat,a short tempered cursing human teen,and a girly girl. *In Ghost Pregnancy,she learns that her ghost uncle accidentally get a normal human woman pregnant with a ghost child. *She learns to take care of a dog in Graveyard Maricruz(Pilot). *Her archenemy in the mortal world is Amy Richington, while her one in Mission District is Felicia. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Maricruz/Characters Category:Kids